conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Monarchy of Mariana
|formation = 1236 |inaugural = Pedro |deputy = |website = www.monarch.ma |residence = Royal Palace, Palma, Mariana }} The Monarchy of Mariana is a constitutional institution and a historic office of the Kingdom of Mariana. The monarchy was established in 1236, the current house has been ruling since 1663, and the monarchy has been constitutional since 1881. Being constitutional, the role of the monarch is defined and limited by the Constitution of Mariana. The monarch is, in practice, limited to non-partisan functions such as bestowing honours and appointing the Prime Minister. The monarch and his or her immediate family undertake various official, ceremonial, diplomatic and representational duties. Helene has been the ruling monarch since September 2013, the first female monarch since the reign of Maria Amalia in 1663. List of Monarchs of Mariana House of Urgell House of Van Damme House of Van Draak Symbols The coronation In May 1236, Pedro of Urgell was proclaimed King of Mariana, and to symbolize his new status as a monarch a silver crown (technically a coronet) was created to be placed on his head. During the Civil War in 1663, the crown was lost and the subsequent coronations of both Queen Maria Amalia and King Karl took place without the crown. For the coronation of Martin I in 1709, the act of placing the crown by the bishop was done, without having a physical crown. In 1800, King Ambroos had a crown, sword and coronet produced in Italy for his coronation on 29 August. This became the first of the "modern" coronations. After being dressed in robes, capes and the most formal military dress, the King was brought by carriage to St. Peter's Church in Palma, where the Archbishop of Ciutadella would perform a mass, anoint him, hand him the sword, then place the coronet on the Queen's head, and lastly place the crown on his. King Cristian and King Johan were both crowned in this manner. Following the Liberal revolution of 1881, King Pieter II still had a proper coronation, though a verbal oath and written affirmation was done to afirm the constitutionality of his rule under congress. With the ascension of Johan II in 1913, the physical coronation is no longer performed. Up to and including Queen Helene in 2013, the coronation is performed in the same way, where the crown jewels are present but not placed on the monarch's head, instead placed on cushions. From King Johan's coronation in 1913 to the present, a subsequent printed declaration of the coronation is affixed to the door of the church, and the Prime Minister then announces the monarch as formally crowned. The coronation was never a precondition for becoming king, though in the medieval and early modern period, the coronation was a sign of becoming king before god. By the 1880s it had become an affirmation to congress as well as to god, which is why the coronation continues to be performed in the church. The monarch is never required to be a Catholic, though every monarch has been. Category:Mariana